Large numbers of sample tests are efficiently being performed in recent years by sample processing systems which have a plurality of connected sample processing devices for processing samples. In such sample processing systems, a plurality of sample processing devices are disposed adjacently and connected, and the plurality of sample processing devices are further connected to a conveying device which conveys samples and the like. In such sample processing systems, adequate space is provided between each of the sample processing devices by using a mechanism to separate the sample processing devices to facilitate repair and maintenance of the sample processing devices.
As an example of such a sample processing system, known is a sample processing system which is configured to allow easy repair and maintenance of the plurality of sample processing devices (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-349897).
The sample processing system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-349897 is configured so that one among two adjacent sample processing devices is capable of sliding in a single predetermined direction (horizontal direction). A user can easily perform maintenance and repair of each of the sample processing devices by sliding one sample processing device relative to the other sample processing device so as to separate the two sample processing devices.
In the sample processing system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-349897, however, the sample processing device can only slide in a single predetermined direction. Therefore, it is difficult to separate the two sample processing devices when there is an obstruction in the direction in which the sample processing device slides. This situation is inconvenient in that it becomes difficult to maintain and repair the sample processing device. A problem therefore arises with the sample processing system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-349897 insofar as the location of the installation is limited by consideration of the ability of the user to maintain and repair the sample processing devices.